Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4.Click Publish Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Battle |winner=Undecided |o1=Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |o2=Kenpachi Zaraki |votes1=# Yamamoto because not only is he strong and has a powerful Bankai, he also thinks about how he fights, laying all sorts of traps. And besides, raising an opponent's allies back from the dead is super badass right there. All Zaraki has is raising his reiatsu to extremes. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 00:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) #i vote for no less than the strongest shinigami in ss, just to make this a little clear yamamoto did not get any formal education to learn, kido, hakuda, zanjutsu and shunpo, in the first place he founded the shino academy and became a teacher there, it was never clear as to how he learned all of this whats clear is that no shinigami born in the last 1000 years could surpass his strength and power, and if anyone could remember that yamamoto became kenpachi's teacher at one time teaching him how to use two hands in weilding his katana, remember kenpachi lost his wooden sword just by a single hit from yamamoto this proves kenpachi would easily loose against the founder of the gotei 13!!! --User:Warprince89 #When it comes to being a badass, I don't see how anyone can top Yamamoto. He is over 1000 years old, in peak physical condition (the man has more muscles than anyone in the series really), he can paralyze people with just a glare, he turned Wonderweiss into dust with just his fists and he has used the strongest Kido in the series to date. I don't really think that can be topped.-- #The question is who is the biggest badass? Well the answer is gonna be the one who doesnt have to have the obvious look of badass or think smashing through everything with no finesse is badass. The badass would have to be the one that has power you may hear about but not really expect to see. Yama even as old as he is can shatter an arrancar's body with his fists. You knew he was a beast the first time he took off his shirt. The fact that he kept over a dozen of the most powerful Shinigami in line for 1,000 yrs says alot, in fact two of those he kept in line was Zaraki and Unohana. So whose the badass when the old man is the one keeping the wild demon of battle in check as well as the greatest criminal in Soul Society, with only respect. Answer is obvious.-- #As much as I like Kenpachi Zaraki and I know he still has a lot of unexplored potential to becoming the ultimate badass, but until then, my vote for now goes to Old Man Yama, who gave us the "Full Monty" of his awesomeness in kicking ass. Kenpachi Zaraki maybe worthy of the title (or is about to be) but Yama-Sama has been doing the whole Hollow but kicking longer and has gained quite the reputation and respect from all who know him. --Lozkaz (talk) 05:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) #This is very simple for me. Yama became the more badass when he called Aizen naive and unleashed hado 96 when he was in the crater. Even though it did practically nothing to him, Aizen's face was a keeper :D And it's one of the most awesome moments in Bleach i think! Even his death was pretty badass! I don't like the guy , but he died on his feet! #I would choose Yamamoto as even though Kenpachi is very strong, it takes a very long time for him to hear the call of his zanpakuto, whilst Yamamoto's zanpakuto is already named, plus Yamamoto also has the most versatile bankai. #Yamamoto was able to pose a significant threat to Aizen without his Bankai while Kenpachi struggled against Nnoitra. Nuff said.--CiFeR215 (talk) 19:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) #I don't think I need to put a reason this time, seriously. 00:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) |votes2= #I'm going to play devil's advocate here and vote for Kenpachi. While Yamamato is by far the stronger of the two, has the strongest Zanpakuto in SS, can paralyze others by looking at them, etc., there is one thing that differentiates these two: skill. Yamamato formally learned Kidō, Hakuda, Zanjūtsū, and Shunpo. Kenpachi, on the other hand, relies on nothing more than what he's learned throughout his countless fights in order to win. He fights without any "tricks", and remains one of the strongest characters nonetheless.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:26, March 5, 2013 (UTC) #Well let's face it, the question is of badass-ery, and no one can step into a fight looking as menacing-but-bored as Zaraki. He has an utter disregard of his opponent's abilities and looks to simply crush them, plus he believes that without a doubt he'll win in a fight. Even as a kid he was terrifying as well as unimaginably powerful... That image of him on top of that pile of corpses made him undoubtedly the scariest character in Bleach... In my opinion. KazeshiniKing (talk) 01:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) #Kenpachi is a badass --FinalMugetsu (talk) 04:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) # My vote goes to Kenpachi, simply because of his "Mental Shackles". He became the Captain of arguably one of the most powerful divisions in the Gotei 13, while severely restrained, and in every major conflict, is the ultimate Shinigami Trump-Card. As a child he was a badass, as a restrained captain, badass, and now that he is unrestrained? Ultimate Badass. Period. Sicarius001 (talk) 03:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) # My vote has to go to Kenpachi. Another tough one for me to vote on, I had to weigh a lot of different things. first of all I have to remember that when Rukia was up for execution, what did Yamamoto say about it? He just went along like some Yes man "Well uhhh central 46 said so" In that moment even his own students Shone out brighter than he. I will say that the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 does come with some responsibility, but he was just as oblivious as Byakuya at that time. Kenpachi on the other hand? His character may have been blunt, openly admitting he didn't care about whether Rukia lived or died and did what he did looking for Ichigo yadda yadda. But he followed his own path and went against the order. It is hard to pick a bigger badass based on fighting skill seeing how whenever either of them come out onto a battlefield, you KNOW some serious shit is about to go down. Kenpachi may seem to struggle in fights. But that is on a total subconscious level. Without fun in battle Kenpachi would lose his purpose. So to dull down his power and STILL kick such ass? Yamamoto may have lost a few points when he merely "wounded" Aizen. But who could forget what he did to the Member of Vandenreich that stole Sasakibe's Bankai! Literally melted the flesh from his bones! Only to follow up by ripping across Soul Society, leaving a massive blaze in his wake, inspiring every captain that saw the fiery path! That part gave me chills! And he fought hard, unveiling a WICKED Bankai. In the end he died but died STANDING slashed in two and STILL gabbed on to Buckbeard's cloak. But he did DIE. I may be taking the question "who IS a bigger badass" a tad to literal. But Yamamoto passed on. All he IS, is resting in peace. Kenpachi is now developing his strength to break his "subconscious plug of power (lol)" and has heard the call of his Zanpakto. New Head Captain Shunsui even said that Kenpachi is the only chance they have to win the war with Vandenreich. That also says a lot. We still haven't seen the full potential of Ukitake, Shunsui, Shinji, etc! If Shunsui is betting the survival of the Gotei 13, Soul Society AND THE BLOODY BALANCE OF THE WORLD on Kenpachi and his un-tapped potential? That is a testament to his Badassery! Both characters have a special place in my heart. But Yamamoto has reigned for 1000 years, he has earned a well deserved rest. May Kenpachi reign as Badass Champion! Rest in Peace, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Category:Bleach Wiki